Golden Sun: The Story rewritten
by HiKaRuShInDo
Summary: The story focuses on the main quest of the game but now written in another point.


'You ate it, didn't you?' Garet shook his head. 'Just admit you ate my cookies.' The tone of his sister's voice became more and more dangerous. But no way Garet would admit. He didn't want to be grounded at home. 'Garet... Come over here...' Garet's mum voice echoed throughout the house. 'Look, mum's calling me.' Within a spilt second he was gone, leaving his sister staring at the empty cookie jar.  
  
This is the town of Vale. A village not known to many people in the world. The people in there were not allowed to go out of the town, unless, with the Mayor 'Yes'. This is because they has a special power. Psyenergy. This is more of a form of Mind power given by what the people call there 'Sol Sactum'. Sol sactum was considered to be a Holy place. It resides at the North of Vale, built with Mountain Aleph. Though it is very near, no one goes in. They were not interested in the place.  
  
Back to Garet. He had stole the cookies to eat it with his friends, Jenna, Felix and Isaac. Jenna is the only girl among the four of them. Garet was more interested in Jenna then other girls in the village, partly because she was the prettiest among all girls of the same age. Jenna's elder brother is Felix, a boy whose hair was the longest. Isaac and Garet were much more closer friends. Jenna liked Isaac more than Garet, although showing nothing to the rest. The four of them often gathered on a big tree behind Isaac's house where no one could see nor hear. There, they would either eat Garet's food or just try to be funny. This was the most pleasant time in their lives. But none of them knew their fates would change that very day.  
  
All seemed peaceful at night for Isaac. He knew it rained heavily, but did not cared much about it. Near midnight, something horrible happened. One of the boulders on top of Sol Sactum came crashing down. It was no human sized boulder. It could wreck through the whole village in seconds. It is so big, it would take 3 men of a height 1.8 m to reach the top. Worst, smaller boulders had already wreck some of the houses. ' Wake up, Isaac! Please, dear, wake up!' Isaac's mum, Dora shook and woke Isaac up. Isaac stared at Dora with 'what has happened' eyes. She filled him with the information that Boulders from Mount. Aleph were crashing down. Bringing his tunic along, Isaac ran out of the house, meeting Kyle(Isaac's Father). 'Go to the plaza now! The boulder's coming down any moment! I'll go there once I finish evacuating the rest of the people!' 'Kyle, let me help you with your evacuation!' Dora pulled Kyle's shirt as he attempted to run away. 'No ,you get Isaac to the plaza.' 'Isaac's already 14 years old!' Isaac nodded as his mother spoke. He knew that with his mother's help more people could be saved. And it is not like he cannot reach the plaza on his own. With an understanding nod from Dora she ran off with Kyle. 'Holy Sol Sac...' Bret, the boy living beside Isaac cried out as he saw a small boulder destroying the stairs down. He had just came out of his house.  
  
Isaac and Bret stared at each other. 'Wah! Mummy!' Bret shouted as he ran in another direction, leaving only Isaac there. 'Isaac? Are you there?' Garet shouted. His voice is coming from somewhere near his house, I have to see if he is injured, Isaac thought. He ran up the stairs, only to see Garet trying to pull a treasure box with a rope. 'Don't just stand there! Help me save my stuffs.' Garet tried all his might to tug it away, but the box refuse to budge. Isaac ran over to Garet, yet not helping out. 'What are you doing? Run and leave this things alone?' Garet stopped pulling his box and began to think. 'That sounds reasonable. Let's get outta of here!' What a fast change in attitude, thought Isaac. But nevertheless, Garet and Isaac ran back to the stairs where a boulder had fallen. Both of them knocked, push and pull it, but it was a futile attempt. 'We don't have the strength to move it. Tsk, Tsk.' Just as he finishes his 'tsking', he knocks his head. 'How stupid we were! We just have to use our Psyenergy!' Isaac and Garet moved back and began concentrating. 'Move!' With a shout both of them send a small power ball forward, but the boulder didn't even move at all. Suddenly, small rocks hit both of their heads. When both of them looked up, they saw Felix and Jenna. 'What are both of you doing? Quickly follow us to the plaza!' Felix threw some more stones down as he spoke. Soon, the four of them ran up to Garet's house and cross the bridge nearby which Garet had forgotten. The bridge was quite shaky and slippery due to the rain. Felix ushered Garet and the rest to cross first. When they reached the opposite side, he began to cross slowly. The rain was getting heavier every step Felix took.  
  
'Yikes!'  
  
The next things the three of them see was Felix slipping down and fall straight into the river below the bridge. The current was fast and Felix was swept off in seconds. Things were going fast in the three's brain. They have to help Felix before it was too late. They ran down the stairs, which led to a small house of a fisherman's. Just past the house, they see Felix holding on to a small log in the middle used by the fisherman to hold his net. Its all fine for now: but they still need to get help. 'Felix! Oh my dear Felix!' A woman came to the scene and cried out. Following her is Dora and Kyle. 'Kyle, you must help him!' Dora also pleaded Kyle to help. 'But i have run out of Psyenergy! Isaac, I want you to run to the plaza and see if there is anyone with Psyenergy to help here. Now!' Isaac started to run off, with Garet and Jenna following behind. 'Crash!' Another boulder had fallen and blocked their way. It seemed almost everyway was blocked by boulders. Just when the two boys decide to give up, Jenna thought of a way. 'Do you remember our secret place? It can lead us to the plaza!' The two boys stared at each other before pulling Jenna along with them as they run. But a bigger problem awaited them when they reach the site. They have to slide down a long steep area before reaching there. As time was running out, the three of them slide down without any thought. Full of mud, they ran to the center of the town where the mayor is. 'Grandpa!' Garet's grandpa was the mayor, so he had already plans to become the Mayor when he grew up(since his father will take over and then pass it on to him)  
  
Rain continues to fall on the village of Vale. While Isaac and his friends rushes to save Felix, a group of people gathers around to stop the boulder from falling down. This group consists of some people in thirties and the priests in the sactum: They are using their Psyenergy to stop the boulder from falling any further. But the people were getting tired. They had been using their Psyenergies for nearly an hour and some were so tired that they dozed off once their energy was used up, leaving only 3 elders stopping the boulder. The elders' energy were getting weaker every minute.  
  
Time was running out.  
  
'Good! I all charged up!' A man, who was recharging his Psyenergy at the Psyenergy Stone, said as he heard that Felix was in danger. Jenna had been describing the events to the Mayor. 'Do you have,' asked the mayor, 'enough strength to save Felix?' The man nodded. 'Alright then, you kids lead him to the site so we can save Felix! Hurry!' 'But sire, boulders have blocked all the road to here! They are so heavy that all three of us can't even move it at all!' The man patted his chest. 'Leave the boulders to me. Now let's hurry!' With the man's strong 'Move' Psyenergy, the boulders were moved to another place in no time. The rain grew heavier by time. Stairs by stairs the four people climbed. They showed no slowing down in their speed, but instead, an increase due to their determination to save Felix. As the four of them ran, Kyle and Felix's father tried everything they could to save him. Their psyenergies were all used up. All they could do now is to encourage Felix to hold on and try to get him with their hands. 'Felix!' Jenna reappeared at the scene with her friends and the man. Kyle and Felix's parent gave an understanding nod to the man. But before he could even concentrate, or even think about Felix, he heard a cry from Felix. Felix's hand is starting to slip off the log! The children gasped but could do nothing. But their parents did a move, which make the people gasped even more: Kyle tries to hold on to Felix, while Felix's parents hold on to the log. Coincidence or not: Dora came back at this moment and was too shocked to move or talk. She had never expected such a scene. 'Hold on Kyle! I (stutters) I am coming!' As Dora prepares to make a jump, Isaac and Garet pulled her back. 'Hold on ma'am. The current is very.' Garet never got the chance to finish his sentence. All the people heard large crashing sounds, and soon they see a huge brown ball coming straight down to where Felix and others in the river were. The boulder had fallen!  
  
Everything seemed so slow. 


End file.
